The present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods regarding crossbows. More specifically the present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods for the bowstring retention for, and firing of a crossbow.
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. Crossbows typically comprise a bowstring engaged through set of pulleys to a set of limbs and to a set of power cords. A bowstring is cocked to energize the crossbow and prepare it to fire. Retention of the cocked bowstring is of interest. It is also of interest to provide an interlock to prevent the release of the cocked bowstring without an arrow operationally loaded into the crossbow.
It remains desirable to improve the apparatuses and methods by which the bowstring is retained, de-cocked, and firing of a crossbow.